


Assistance

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [41]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Cunnilingus, Domme!Iris, F/M, Implement Worship, Loving Spanking, Oral Sex, So much fluff and love you'll die, Spanking, Subspace, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft domme Iris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Eddie loves being spanked. Eddie also loves spending his evenings with his face between Iris' legs, eating her out. So if both come together... Eddie will be a very happy man.





	Assistance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiver_Frost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/gifts).



> //As you may have noticed if you follow this series, I do not normally write smut. I have no idea where this one came from, but it was suddenly there... I hope my choice of descriptions did not turn out too awkward xD

„Kiss it.“

Eddie looked up at Iris from where he was kneeling on the bed, curiously eyeing the crop she held in front of him. He knew she was planning on spanking him today, and he‘d been both looking forward to it and anxious about it, but now he could already feel the tell-tale calm of subspace taking over him. He felt himself blush at her encouraging nod and leaned forwards, carefully pressing his lips against the end of the crop while maintaining eye contact with his lady.

„Good boy. Come on, show me how much you like it.“ He nodded and leaned in, carefully flicking his tongue over the leather pad before kissing it again, with a little more vigor now. A shudder ran through him as Iris pressed the crop against his lips, pushing him backwards and up into a kneeling position while he was still kissing it.

„Worship it, boy. Show me how much you appreciate being put in your place.“ Eddie had to close his eyes for a moment to keep himself from doing something inappropriate like reaching for his cock or reaching for his lady, and when he opened them again he locked eyes with Iris again, making sure to always keep his eyes on her even as he licked and kissed the crop, letting his tongue travel up the shaft as if he‘d make love to one of Iris‘ strapons. He even took the leather pad into his mouth, sucking on it for a bit before letting it slide out again for the next obscene kiss. Of course, Iris didn‘t hold it still while Eddie worshipped it, she moved it back and forth so he had to follow it, or she‘d let it glide over Eddie‘s lips as if it was a soft caress. Eddie loved it, and as the fogginess of subspace filled up his mind more and more, there was only one thought that continued to stand out: He wanted to please his Mistress. His one and only, his love. And he would do anything for her, anything she asked of him.

„There we go, pet. You‘re so very good. Now come here, head in my lap, you may taste me as I spank you.“

Iris was sitting on the bed in front of him by then, cross-legged so he could crawl up and place his head between her legs, able to reach and cherish her most tender regions. So of course he scooted forward without any hesitation, bending down and placing his head where she had commanded it. He could already smell Iris‘ arousal, and that even more than worshipping the crop sent him off into the same state. He loved nothing more than knowing that he was pleasing his Iris, and her getting off on something he did was the highest praise that could be bestowed upon him.

„Good boy, now fold your legs under you and keep your feet out of the way, I wouldn‘t want to hurt them. Maybe cross them at the ankles to keep them out of reach.“

It took Eddie a moment to figure out how she wanted him, but in the end he ended up crouching in front of her, lying with his head in her lap and his legs folded up underneath him so his ass was pointing up a little, perfectly positioned for her to reach across the length of his back.

Suddenly it made sense why she would be using a crop instead of their usual paddle today. For this position, she would need a longer reach.

„You okay there, love?“ Iris checked, and Eddie could do nothing but nod vigorously, making sure to brush his nose against her clit every time he nodded.

„Tell me your safeword.“

„My safeword is lasagna, Mistress“, he told her, and as always had to hold back a chuckle. The story of how they‘d found their safeword had been a funny one, indeed. Not that they‘d ever share it with anyone, but it was like a little inside joke just for them.

„Sweet pup. Alright then, I will start now.“

And before Eddie could even do so much as nod, he felt himself being jolted by the first stroke of the crop. It drove him forward, directly into Iris – and his face directly down into her crotch. He felt his nose brush up against her clit again, and managed to flick out his tongue between her lips before his body rocked back again only to be pushed right back in with the next strike.

Iris moaned over him and shifted a little to give him better access. So of course, Eddie immediately licked up her slit again, relishing in the little gasp it drew from her. He loved pleasing his Mistress. Having proof that she loved what he did was the best. And if she wanted to spank him and use him for assisted masturbation on the side, he‘d gladly be her plaything. Making Iris happy was just the most important thing to him, and he had no words to describe how fulfilling it was to draw those sounds from her.

The impact of the crop was smarting more on his ass than the paddle normally did, but beyond a few gasps he didn‘t let it show yet. His Mistress had chosen to spank him with this implement after all, and he would be grateful for it. Having his Mistress give him attention and love was always the best reward he could get, and if he had to suffer a spanking for it he gladly would. Not to mention that his cock was certainly not disagreeing with the treatment of his behind.

Touching himself was off limits though during a scene, unless his Mistress had allowed it, which she had not. So he continued to bury himself in her heady scent, licking up her nethers whenever he was pushed into them and relishin in the way that Iris squirmed on his face. Even though it was his first time with the crop and it was stinging quite harshly he could tell that she was using far from her full force. He absently wondered if that was because it was not a punishment spanking or because his somewhat sloppy oral performance was distracting her, but really, it didn‘t matter. She would give it to him as harshly as she would want, and he would take it. And most of all, he would love it.

He moaned at a particularly hard slap and made sure to push his tongue into her a little bit, wanting to give her the most pleasurable experience.

„You‘re so good“, he heard from above him, and then the fingers he loved so much where in his hair, holding him down and pressing him forward, and he could do nothing but continue to eat her out, let his tongue explore her while his nose still rubbed against her clit.

„Oh, Eddie!“ Iris pressed her hips forward now, clearly rutting against his face to get off, the crop almost forgotten. It came down in irregular intervals now, and with almost no force behind it as his Mistress ground herself against Eddie‘s face, almost drowning him in her juices. She was already getting close, he could tell. Normally she would last longer than this, so Eddie wondered if she‘d gotten off to thinking about this before, as she‘d waited for him at home and prepared for their scene. The thought made him smile, and with his tongue retreated for a moment he pressed a loving kiss to his Mistress‘ lower lips before continuing to lick her.

„Such a good boy...“ Iris moaned, both hands buried in Eddie‘s hair and holding him in place now, the crop dangling forgotten from her hand. Eddie pushed his tongue out as far as it would go and pressed closer, burying his face into her warmth and giving her all he had.

He didn‘t need to breathe if he could be pleasuring his Mistress instead, after all.

She clenched her thighs around his head as she came, another wave of her arousal drenching his face as it flooded over him. He could feel her tense around him as she moaned and panted, riding out her orgasm on his nose that had somehow slipped inside of her.

Then, as she relaxed, she leaned back against the headboard with a happy sigh, but kept his head between her legs.

„Touch yourself, boy“, she commanded, and Eddie‘s hands flew to his cock faster than they‘d ever flown to his gun in the face of danger.

„Very good. Now stroke yourself, and lick me clean. You‘re doing so well, my pet, such a pretty striped ass, and you pleasured me so well.“ She kept up a steady flow of praise as Eddie continued to lick her, clearing up any traces of wetness that he found on her. The smell of sex was so intense, he thought he might get drunk from it. He never wanted to smell anything else than the heady scent of his Mistress‘ arousal. Iris still lazily ground herself into his fac, and Eddie moaned, his hand speeding up as he got closer and closer to his own orgasm. He knew he needed to get there before Iris became too sensitive because coming with his face buried in her was one of his favourite ways to go, and Iris knew it, so she let him have this as a special treat, when he‘d been really good. Eddie loved making Iris proud, and he felt so happy and spoiled for getting such glorious rewards in return.

„Good boy, you can come when you get close enough, I want you to come with your face buried in me, worshipping me like you know I deserve.“

And if that wasn‘t something that would tip him over the edge every time. Hearing her speak to him like that made him shiver and fall apart, and he pressed himself impossibly closer to her as he came, soiling the bedsheets with his seed.

As soon as he was done, Iris gently pushed his head away and pulled him up. Eddie blinked against the light of the bedroom when he was pulled from the comforting darkness of her intimates, but Iris leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss, a gift bestowed upon him that he would treasure forever. Every one of Iris‘ kisses made him an even richer man, and there was no other form of richness he desired to have.

„You alright?“ his Mistress asked him, and Eddie gave her what he knew to be a sappy smile, happy and worn out and blissed out completely.

„More than alright, Mistress“, he told her, surprising himself with how coarse his voice was.

„I‘ll get you something to drink in a moment, love“, Iris told him before carefully pushing him down into a lying position and sliding up to him, snuggling into his side.

„You were so good, darling. Such a good boy, the very best.“

Eddie beamed and wrapped his arm around her, burying his face in her hair even though he knew it was filthy and drenched in fluids that she wouldn‘t want to have in her hair. But he‘d gladly wash her hair for her later if she requested it, so he knew it would be okay.

„I only want to be a good boy for you, Mistress“, he murmured and caused Iris to chuckle softly beside him.

„And you are, my darling. You are. You always are, and I could never find a better boy than you. I love you, Eddie.“

He let that wash over him, the feeling of happiness and acceptance and such love that Iris gave him, soaked it up let it warm him through and through.

„And I love you, Iris. More than I could ever say.“

That got him a soft laugh and a kiss on the nose. „Maybe you can‘t say it, but you show it to me every day. Now… let‘s take a shower and then watch some TV?“

He sighed and pulled her a little closer. „Cuddles first?“

Without looking he knew the fond look that she was giving him, and then he felt a soft kiss on his cheek.

„Cuddles first. Of course, my sweet Aftercare-junkie.“

Eddie huffed, but pulled the blankets up around them to snuggle them up even more.

„Like you don‘t go crazy over post-sex snuggles.“

Iris just beamed at him and leaned in for another kiss. „Oh my love, you know I do. You know I do.“


End file.
